Power Source
The power to possess various abilities granted by specific sources. Also Called * Power Core/Source Affinity Capabilities The user gains their powers from different sources either by developing it or by birth. This power source can evoke a substance, traditionally energy, from an outside source towards the user and contain it. The user is not restricted to manipulating the raw power from within oneself, the person can also control the substance/energy within their surroundings. Applications * Ability Recharging * Energy Sourcing Associations *Energy Manipulation **Life-Force Manipulation ***Spiritual Force Manipulation **Magical Energy Manipulation ***Mana Manipulation *Power Inheritance *Power Bestowal *Power Manifestation *Power Augmentation *Power Sharing *Power Source Creating Limitations *Power Source can be stolen. *Destruction of the source renders the user powerless. Known Users Known Sources *The Power (The Covenant); with a price *Gold Energy (Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Sephira Crystals (Date A Live) *Dragon's Flame (Winx Club) *Nen (Hunter X Hunter) *Ray Field Energy (inFamous) *Web of Life (Marvel Comics) *Arc Reactor (Marvel Comics) *Power Totem (The Secret Circle) *Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug); via kwamis Gallery IFirstClass.png|Conduits (inFamous) are humans with a special gene that can either be activated naturally or through scientific means, granting them unique powers. Spider-Man.jpg|Along with all beings with spider-based powers, Spider-Man's (Marvel Comics) powers are derived from a connection to the Web of Life, an arachnid-based supernatural force. Red Lantern Corps.jpg|The Red Lantern Corps (DC) are an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the Red Lantern Central Power Battery, a prison containing the embodiment of rage the Butcher Entity. Orange Lantern Corps.jpg|The Orange Lantern Corps (DC) is an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery, a prison containing the embodiment of avarice the Ophidian Entity. Sinestro Corps Panel.JPG|The Sinestro Corps (DC) is an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the Qwardian Lantern Central Power Battery, a prison containing the embodiment of fear the Parallax Entity. Green Lantern Corps.jpg|The Green Lantern Corps (DC) is an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the Green Lantern Central Power Battery, a prison containing the embodiment of will the Ion Entity. Blue Lantern Corps.jpg|The Blue Lantern Corps (DC) is an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery, a prison containing the embodiment of hope the Adara Entity. Indigo Tribe.jpg|The Indigo Tribe (DC) is an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the Indigo Lantern Central Power Battery, a prison containing the embodiment of compassion the Proselyte Entity. Star Sapphire Corps.jpg|The Star Sapphires (DC) are an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery, a prison containing the embodiment of love the Predator Entity. Black Lantern Corps.jpg|The Black Lantern Corps (DC) is an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the Black Lantern Central Power Battery, a prison containing the Anti-Monitor built by the demonic entity Nekron. White Lantern Corps.jpg|White Lantern Corps (DC) is an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the embodiment of life the Life Entity. Flash new 52.jpg|Speedsters (DC) get their power from the Speed Force - an interdimensional power source that grants speed to those that conduct it. The Flash & Zoom.gif|Speedsters (Arrowverse) get their power from the Speed Force - an interdimensional power source that grants speed to those that conduct it. Miraculouses.png|Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug) are pieces of jewelry that are able to bestow superpowers on those that wear them, given magical power by sprite-like creatures called Kwamis. Tikki Kwami Miraculous Ladybug.png|Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug) is the kwami that grants magic power to the ladybug miraculous... Ladybug marinette.jpg|...allowing Marinette Dupain-Cheng to transform into Ladybug. Plagg Miraculous Ladybug Kwami.png|Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug) is the kwami that grants magic power to the cat miraculous... Adrien Chat Noir Miraculus Ladybug.png|...allowing Adrien Agreste to transform into Chat Noir. Nooroo Kwami Miraculous Ladybug.png|Nooroo (Miraculous Ladybug) is the kwami that grants magical power to the Butterfly/Moth miraculous... Hawk Moth Miraculous Ladybug.png|...granting Hawk Moth his powers. Wayzz Kwami Miraculous Ladybug.png|Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug) is the kwami that grants magic power to the turtle miraculous, granting its wearer magical powers. Hawk moth Corruption Miraculous Ladybug.gif|Hawk Moth (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to bestow others superpowers through akumas and the power of his miraculous... Kim Dark Cupid Corruption Miraculous Ladybug.gif|...granting them a variety of different abilities and a new identity. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Science Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Rare power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Power Sources Category:Galleries